Catatrophe, Comfort and Confusion
by rockinmysocks
Summary: After Terra's accident, Beastboy hasn't really gotten over it. Can the teammate he knows least help him pull through it? RaexBB First fanfic!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic! Hope you like it.

I'm not a big fan of Kelly Clarkson, but this song just seemed to fit even though BB has green eyes, not hazel ones.

**Disclaimer: I own none of this shit (except for the plot of course). Trust me if I owned the Teen Titans, I'd be a whole lot older and not writing mediocre fanfics.**

**:TT:**

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

Tears stung the green teen's emerald eyes as he lounged on his cluttered bunk. A teardrop slid over his cheek and onto his white cotton sheets. 'Damn it. Not again. I thought I was over that already.' Beastboy thought as he wiped his eye. He couldn't help it. His mind always lingered to her when he least expected it.

His eyes wandered to the digital clock on his bed side table. Its bold numbers read: **10:58**. 'I should probably get out of bed.' he thought to himself wearily. But he remained on his bed deep in thought once again.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

He knew Terra (A/N: This **is** a Rae/BB fic.) did the right thing in the end. But… why did it hurt so much? He loved her more like a sister than anything, maybe not like a girlfriend anymore, but loved her nonetheless. He was fondest of her out of the team and understood her the most, just as she understood him.

A knock came from the door. "Beastboy?" a voice said from behind the door.

_  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

"Go away." he mumbled, shoving his head under his covers. He was **not** in the mood to be talked to at the moment.

"Beastboy, you know who this is," came the monotonous voice again. "May I please come in?" Beastboy sighed. "If you must." he replied bitterly, now sitting up on his bunk, jade pillow on this lap.

The common 'swoosh' from the door came as Raven stepped into his chaotic room. Old pizza and dirty clothing littered the floor. She gingerly stepped around the piles of grime and sat on a chair next to the green teen's bed. There was a slight pause between the two.

Raven was the first to break the silence "Don't tell me you're fine BB. Silkie lies better than you." Beastboy's ears slightly perked up at the fact that Raven used his nickname, but he continued to look at a piece of green tofu on his rug.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"I know you're thinking about Terra." Raven continued, aware that her comrade didn't want to talk at the moment. Beastboy continued to stare at the rotten tofu. 'Why does she always have to know everything?' Beastboy thought bitterly.

_  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

"I didn't choose to be an empathy you know," she shot back. "Shit. I forgot about that," Beastboy said, unaware that he was speaking aloud. "So you _can _talk," Raven replied ignoring his glare. "I **can** talk, I just don't feel like talking," he mumbled turning his gaze from the dark girl back to the tofu. Another tear slipped down his right cheek.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

To his surprise, Raven's pale finger wiped away his tear, her finger cold on his warm skin. As if that wasn't shocking enough, her slim arms slipped around his shoulders, embracing him. Confused, he wrapped his arm around her small waist, hugging her back. "Thanks for caring Rae," Beastboy said, enjoying the warmth that came from her body.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Somewhere in the tower, a window cracked.

**:TT:**

Pretty cheesy huh? sigh I promise the next chapter will be better.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
